Gaming tables are utilized to implement a variety of games, including wagering games. These games may include, but are not limited to poker, baccarat and other games.
Originally, gaming tables were purely mechanical. The tables included a playing surface upon which cards, chips or the like could be placed. Cards were dealt manually and chips wagered and collected manually.
Recently, electronic gaming tables have been developed. These gaming tables incorporate one or more electronic features. The electronic features might comprise, for example, LED or LCD displays, lights or other electrically powered elements. The displays, lights or other features are built into the structure of the gaming machine, so as to be supported and/or protected by the structure of the table. These tables, however, are very expensive to manufacture and operate owing to the complexity of integrating the different electronic components into the table.